


heaven is wrapped in chains

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M, Post Season 4, Spoilers, Spoilers for Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Castiel's and Dean's desperate relationship ... and the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven is wrapped in chains

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

  
01\.    


 

  
**murder city - green day**   


_Desperate_

 _But not hopeless_

 _I feel so useless_

 _In the murder city_

 _Desperate_

 _But not helpless_

 _The clock strikes midnight_

 _In the murder city_

 

 

  
02\.    


 

  
**savin me - nickelback**   


_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

 _With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

 _And all I see is you_

 

 

  
03\.    


 

  
**take me away - globus**   


_Fall away, my soul wandered_

 _Borne by grace_

 _I flew on high, sheltered from this thunder_

 _Calling heaven..._

 

 

  
04\.    


 

  
**just another day to live – vanilla ninja**   


_Shadows in your heart_

 _Deception in your eyes_

 _Your smile seems to be_

 _Like violence in disguise._

 

 _Yesterday your vibes_

 _were so close to mine_

 _But our love is slowly,_

 _just running out of time_

 

 

  
05\.    


 

  
**shame - monrose**   


_I've paid the price for all my sins_

 _And when love ends new life begins_

 _My independence always knees me to the floor_

 _And it leaves me wanting more, leaves me wanting more_

 

 

  
06\.    


 

  
**heaven is wrapped in chains – cinema bizzare**   


_Nobody hurts me like you do_

 _Nobody knows me as well as you_

 _I'm staring out into the blue_

 _I'm sorting files of what we knew_

 _My future's lost - My future's torn_

 _My disappointment knows it all_

 

 

  
  
07\.    
  


 

  
  
**liar – vanilla ninja**   
  


_Sitting in the dark just feeling low_

 _I'm ruined to the heart - I'm on the road_

 _To nowhere - to nowhere_

 _If you wanna lie to me again_

 _There is a rotten place they call the end_

 _Just go there - and stay there_

 

 

 

Bonus Track:

 

  
  
08\.    
  


 

  
  
**the fallen one – hammerfall**   
  


_I saw your face in the morning sun_

 _Oh, I thought you were there_

 _I heard your voice as the wind passed me by_

 _Whispering my name_

 

 

 _  
_

 

 _  
_


End file.
